


The Christmas Present

by ladyshakespeare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blue Christmas present, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, F/M, Love, Love never dies, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pining, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, Surprise Ending, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, True Love, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare
Summary: Rose receives a special gift.





	The Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

"Come on, Rose! It's presents time!"

Rose Tyler rolled her eyes as she descended the stairs. "Mickey, you are JUST like a little kid."

He grinned. "I know, so get a move on." He scampered off to the living room where a mound of presents waited for everyone.

Rose made a beeline for the kitchen. If she was going to get through this, she would need coffee. Strong coffee.

As she poured the peppermint mocha creamer into her cup, she listened to the sounds in the other room. Excitement and laughter wafted through the doors. She smiled as she inhaled a big whiff of peppermint. She loved her family with all her might and was glad they accepted her invite for a big family Christmas, even if at the moment, she was wishing for solitude.

"ROSE!" came the cry. Moment over. Sighing to herself, she took her cup into the next room.

"Keep your shirt on Mickey."

She sat on the couch by her mother. She reached over and took Rose's hand, squeezing gently.

"I'm so glad you decided to do this Rose," Jackie Tyler said. She smiled at her mother.

"Me too."

As the festivities began, Rose looked around the room. Her father was currently unwrapping a set of golf clubs he had asked for while her younger brother, now 8, looked on. Pete Tyler had promised to take his son golfing as soon as the weather was decent.

Rose sipped her coffee, inhaling the peppermint as a brown hand covered hers.

"Sleep well?" Martha Smith asked her. Rose smiled.

"As well as can be. It's weird, but those dreams still come. Even after so many years, they're still as vivid as before."

Martha squeezed her best friend's hand. "Understandable. After something as monumental as that, you're not likely to forget anytime soon."

Rose nodded. She hadn't WANTED to forget but was forced to. She was completely shattered when the Doctor left her on Bad Wolf Bay. She had been hypnotized to forget her life then. But sometimes, bits and pieces came back. Not much, but some things. Mainly flashes of brown eyes and great hair, but sometimes leather and roughness appeared too.

They were slowly making their way through the mound when a box was handed to Rose. It was a beautifully wrapped gift. Blue paper with ribbon on the front. And no name.

"Whose is this?"

Mickey shrugged. "Dunno. It was just in the pile."

Rose carefully unwrapped the paper. A part of her didn't want to touch it because it was so beautiful. Whoever did it put a lot of effort into it.

Laying in the box was a scarf. A long, colored scarf. Solid blocks of red, green and brown. She stood up and wrapped it around her.

"It's lovely." She held it to her nose and took a whiff. It smelled good too. Like pine and cinnamon and something else she couldn't decipher.

"It's long," Jackie Tyler said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"That's the fashion, mum."

"It's very nice," Martha said. She tilted her head to the side as though remembering something. "Sure you don't know who it's from?"

Rose shook her head and wrapped the scarf closer to her. "But I love it! It's so…soothing."

"Soothing?" asked Martha.

Rose nodded. "Like it's home."

Martha raised an eyebrow and glanced at Mickey. Rose didn't notice, having pulled the scarf to her nose again for another whiff.

"Hey there's a note," her brother Tony said as he held it up.

Taking the paper stock from him, she read the unfamiliar script.

_May this keep you warm during the cold London winter. Merry Christmas, Rose._

"Odd," Rose said. "No name either." She looked at her guests.

"Are any of you pulling my leg?"

She could tell by the protests that no one was. She wrapped the scarf tighter around herself as she ticked off in her head who it could be.

_Cheryl, no_.

_Stephen, no._

_Anyone at work, no._

She was at a loss.

A distant whirring in the back of her mind started, but was quickly squashed by a squeal from Martha. She had received a cameo brooch she had been asking for for years. Rose smiled.

Fingering the fringe on the scarf, she tuned herself back into reality as they finished with gifts. Keeping the scarf on all day, as it seemed to fit her so perfectly, she made Christmas dinner and the whole family played games and watched movies.

Martha kept eyeing the scarf as though she knew who sent it, but said nothing. Rose saw her friend connect eyes with Mickey and nod in understanding. She knew those two were soulmates and could speak without words, but sometimes it was frustrating. Especially when they wouldn't share what they were saying to one another.

Later that night, with Christmas carols on the radio, and her guests asleep, she sat with a cuppa looking out the window. It was a clear night, full of stars. One shot past in the sky, leaving a trail behind it.

She smiled as a memory, long since suppressed, began to resurface. The whirring was back, stronger this time. Pinstriped suit and messy hair, jumping around a console excited about an adventure. Fingering the fringe once more, the pieces started to fall into place as she stared after that trail, still present in the sky. She sucked in a breath.

"Thank you," she said softy. "I truly, truly love it."

A finger emerged and switched the monitor off. The Doctor smiled sadly, his hearts aching at seeing the beautiful woman he loved once again. He ran his hand through his silver hair, a throwback to his younger self. She made him feel younger. He MADE himself younger for her. For his Bad Wolf.

He couldn't resist giving her a part of him, and what better than an old scarf he used to wear? He had to let her know that he still loved and thought about her after all these years, even if he couldn't be with her. But he could have a part of him with her. After all, she was still with him.

She would always be in his hearts.

"Merry Christmas my love," his Scottish brogue said quietly to the now-blank monitor. "My Rose Tyler."

Her voice echoed in her head, the one word that he always held in his hearts, next to her. The one word he knew was true, what she promised him.

_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I've always felt that the Doctor still loves her, no matter what form he takes. I know that the further he gets away from her she might fade, but he will never totally lose her. Which is why I felt like writing this one-shot. He gave her a part of himself, his scarf from his fourth incarnation, as a way to show that he will always love her. I dunno. Maybe I just can't let go. ;)
> 
> Feel free to review and let me know what you think!


End file.
